rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Church's Relationships
One of the series running gags is how Church interacts with his team and others. Blue Team Church seem to be emotionally distended to his team mates(which he does this on purpose), but for the exception of Tex. Tucker Although Church has made threats to kill or hurt Tucker, he has never gone through with it. He does show concern when Tucker is injured, as seen in Season 2 and when he fell ill in Season 5. Over the course of the series, Church and Tucker's relationship has gone from two strangers who hated each other to having a brother-like bond. This can be seen in their dialogue as the series progresses. Caboose Church's relationship with Caboose has been one of great stress. This is due mostly to the fact that Caboose has killed Church at least three times, as well as the fact that Caboose's intelligence is dangerously below average. However, in some rare moments, Church is kind to Caboose and is sometimes amused by his antics. For example, when Caboose explained he did not know where babies were made, Church told him he had a book they could read together. The most telling sign that Church genuinely cares for Caboose is when Caboose was "killed" by Gamma, and Church showed great signs of distress and sadness. but then again he just could have been distressed because he wanted to be the one who ultimatly killed Caboose. Tex His most prominent relationship is that with Tex. The pair share a love-hate relationship by insulting each other on occasion, yet constantly aiding each other and dealing with their teammates together. Even though he has previously claimed she is not a faithful girlfriend, as she used to steal money from his wallet and sleep with other men, he seems to still harbor romantic feelings for her as he refers to her as his girlfriend in several episodes in the series and even saying that he wished to have married her. Church has also shown to be very protective of Tex as he shown when he tries to get O'Malley out of her and is angered when Wyoming hints at his romantic interest in her. In addition, Church avoids the subject when "Gary" states "he still loves her." The length of all this and other events in the series show that Church will protect Tex from anything (including herself, as shown in episode 100). One possible reason that Church and Tex broke up may be because of unfaithfulness. Church once mentioned to Tucker that Tex would often steal his money and sleep with other men. Also, in a P.S.A for new year's resolutions, for resolution recommendations for Tex one reads; "She meant nothing to me." and; "How many times do we have to have this argument?" Sister The only interaction so far was Church's curiosity to see her 'Ping Pong Ball' trick. Church has also called her "that new yellow freak." Sheila Shela was the tank AI that blew him up, and Church seems to have forgiven her due to her listening to him. as explained by her usefulness-"You don't outnumber me!I have a tank, people with Tanks are never out numbered!" Junior When Church meet Junior, he immediately develops a disgust for it. He has said he will kill the 'little Abomination' several times. Butch Flowers Seemed to like Captain Flowers at least a little as he tried to save his life when he went back-in-time(though he accidently ended up killing him.). Red Team Church may be enemies with the red team, but he does not see them as a threat (but he does see Grif as the most potentially dangerous red). Sarge Church doesn't like Sarge do to him being the Red Team's leader and his stupidity. Simmons Church thoroughly enjoyed when Simmons was pretending to be a Blue because he bossed him around and insulted him to his face(Simmons not knowing he knew it was him) just for kick's. Church has also called him "tomato can" in one episode. Grif Though not much has happened between these two, Church believes Griff to be the Most potentially Dangerous Red on Red Team. Donut Church has stated that Donut is "his favorite Red" though he has indirectly influence Donut very much when he time traveled to stop the events that led to the bomb inside him going off. Church sees Donut as the "pretty harmless" even though he killed Tex. Also Church shares the believe with Donut that the ladder's armor is "lightish red". Lopez Though Church possessed Lopez for some time he has had very little contact with him since he possessed him to blast his body with lighting in an attempt to disarm the bomb that Sarge planted into his body. Freelancers Out of both teams Church seems to have the most knowledge of the Freelancer program & even seems to have know some freelancers.This could be because he had interaction with them and Tex at some Blue facility(As shown in Rd Vs Blue out of mind). Church also has a hatred for the freelancers. Washington Church has grudging respect for Wash, seeing him dealt a similar situation (in Reconstruction) to what he had to deal with in the Blood Gulch chronicles. He seems generally impressed by Wash's skills, but was not happy to be found, or more accurately to be reunited with Caboose. Wyoming As shown from numerous pieces of dialogue throughout Season 5, Church doesn't seem to like Wyoming much at all. Apart from his obvious distrust of Freelancers, Church seems to not like Wyoming's personality and the fact that he apologies too much. The bomb in Season 3 that is set off due to Wyoming's shot at Tucker would no doubt leave Church disliking the bounty hunter even more. York Church and York have never been shown to know each other in the series Maine/The Meta Church shows the greatest of dislikes (which is really saying something) towards the Meta. He tries to kill the Meta during most of the Reconstructing series. But in one episode he says "Stop itMeta}?If this thing is killing freelancers I want to start a fanclub for it, build it a website." due to his hatred to the freelancers. A.I.s Church's relationship with the A.I.s of the series is something of a odd topic. In chapter 16 of Reconstruction Wash come's to the conclusion that Church is the Alpha (Though nobody else believes him except for the META, and we know how gullible it was thanks to South Dakota) and that all the AIs from program Freelancer are fragments of him, in a way. Omega As said before one of the A.I.s had in a way hurt Tex which is the main reason that he does not like them, the A.I. in question is Omega also know as O'Malley. As the series goes on it made clear that O'Malley has a dislike of Church as well though it does not seem to be as strong as Church's dislike for it. It is later revealed that Omega is the fragment of the Alpha AI that is the rage. Also when O'Malley takes over Church he feels nothing, this is later theorized that it was simply the Omega and Alpha rejoining, others have speculated that the second sword Church got in Caboose's head works like an anti-freelancer device.As demonstrated by Tucker (though not supported,but O'Malley didn't Jump into Tucker so the theory is still up in the air) Gamma When Church first met Gamma he introduces himself as the computer[Gary that is the keeper of a sword that was meant for the Great Destroyer. After he told Church that the Great Destroyer was to be know as the dumbest life form the universe Church thought that he meant Caboose and decided to go and stop him before he could destroy anything. However Church would have to wait a 1,000 years for Gary to make the teleporter for him to get back to Blood Gulch, in order to pass the time Gary told Church possibly every kind of Knock-Knock joke he knew and then some. Later it is revealed that Gary is the AI for freelancer Wyoming. Delta Delta is quite possibly the only A.I. Church does not fully hate as when the two talk to one another, they speak very calmly. This could possibly be due to the fact that Delta is one of the very few Intelligent characters Church has ever conversed with and he finds this to be a relief, or that they agree on every logical decision which may be due to sharing the exact same logic patterns. This is because Delta is the fragment of the Alpha that is the logic. Other Doc Vic Vic Jr. Andy Category:Relationships Category:Characters